


Punk

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Blow Jobs, Caning, Car Sex, Cruelty, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hux is Not Nice, Hux loses control slightly, Impact Play, M/M, Mention of Masterbation, No Lube, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Pet Play, Riding Crop, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Verbal Humiliation, butt plug, taking pictures without consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Cruelty and care go hand in hand.Based on a kylux hard kink:punk!Kylo with dyed hair and a busted lip meets perfectly pristine and pretty prep!Hux. Kylo fronts, getting all up in Hux's face, and Hux grabs him by the hair and kisses him hard until his lip is bleeding again. Then, he tosses him in the backseat of his car and fucks him hard and rough. Kylo is surprised, but totally into getting fucked by the skinny, ginger.





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo winced each time he tenderly touched the swollen area on his lip, knowing that he was going to look absolutely wrecked for the next day or two. It wasn’t that he particularly cared that much, but it was a bit of a mar on his image to know he had backed down from a fight after the first punch. Normally, he would have fought back a little harder, but he’d been taken off guard, and he didn’t particularly want to lose a fight to a hundred and twenty pound girl that looked about as vicious as a kitten. The fact that Rey was his adopted sister was another shame to add to the tally as well.

His fronting had gotten him a nice blow to the mouth about fifteen minutes earlier. He had just rolled up on his bike to see if she wanted a ride home from school, and of course, there had been some guy with his arms around her, and Kylo had flipped. It wasn’t like he lived at home anymore, and so seeing his little sister getting touched all over was a bit difficult to stomach. He had walked up, tried to get the guy to back down and gotten a busted lip for his troubles. He probably deserved it.

Angry, he’d ridden back to his apartment and was now standing in the parking lot and having a cigarette. The car next to him, a blue Toyota without a mark on it, belonged to Armitage Hux, the guy that lived next to him. They’d spoken a few times, and Kylo had quickly gotten the impression that he wasn’t well-liked. He’d gone as far as asking the man out for drinks, only to be entirely ignored and having the door slammed in his face. The man was the total opposite of him, anyway. There was no way that something could work out between them. Still, Armitage had a certain charm to him that kept Kylo coming back for more of their verbal sparring.

He heard him before he saw him today, the ginger’s voice carrying across the parking lot. He was talking to someone on the phone, a bored expression on his face. Kylo took a final drag of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and stamping it out under his boot. He stood up and intercepted Hux, grinning at him.

“Yeah, I’m on my way out now…” Hux stopped, glaring at his shoulder for a moment before his eyes flashed up to Kylo’s own. “I’ll call you back, Phas,” he said. “There’s a pest I’ve got to deal with, first.” He hung up, then shoved the phone into his jacket pocket. “The fuck do you want today, Ren? Gonna ask me out on some boring date again?”

Kylo let his eyes take in the neatly pressed sight before him. There wasn’t a single wrinkle in sight on his white button-up, and his black jacket was perfectly suited to the same color slacks he wore with them. Even his shoes were completely flawless, not a scuff in sight. “No, I was just going to say hello...be neighborly.” He grinned, obviously enjoying himself.

“You’ve never been neighborly a day in your life, now get out of my way.” A surprisingly strong push to his shoulder made Kylo swivel, and he just grinned brighter than he had before. “What happened to your lip?”

Shifting, he walked up behind Hux, leaned in to whisper in his ear as the man tried to unlock his door. “I got in a fight? Why? You think it’s sexy?”

Hux’s body stiffened considerly, and he dropped his keys with a clank against the asphalt. Turning, he pressed a hand to Kylo’s chest and extended his arm, making Kylo take two steps back so he could bend and pick up his keys. “You are the most annoying man I’ve ever met in my life.” When he stood, Kylo had already stepped close again, and Hux puffed up his chest angrily. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Kylo Ren.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to leave right now, if you hadn’t noticed. I have somewhere to be. Why don’t you back off several feet and let me go on my way.”

“Oh, is it that terribly important?” Kylo asked, mimicking his cut and constipated accent.

“Do not mock me,” Hux said, rather dryly, then turned and stuck his keys into the car. He twisted them, then pulled the door open so that he could slip in. Kylo came and slotted himself between the door and Hux, leaning his elbow on the top of the car and leaning in. Hux’s angry expression flipped back to him again, and he just grinned.

“What’s the matter?”

“Truly, if you don’t know, then you’re even more stupid than I give you credit for.”

Kylo huffed at that, then just gave a sharp grin. “I didn’t think I was that annoying. I thought you kinda liked me hanging around, annoying you.” He shifted again, leaning back as Hux stepped out of the car. “I certainly like hanging around you.”

“That much is obvious.” Hux’s hand was like lightning, and Kylo didn’t realize what he was doing until those fingers were tangled up in his hair and jerking him downward. He let out a soft whimper, more surprised than anything else, as he found himself tugged down to Hux’s level. Or, below him. His eyes blinked, and Kylo looked up at Hux with confusion, expectancy, and a glimmer of something else.

“You parade around here like you own the place. With your red hair and your heavy boots. You act like everyone’s just gonna give you what you want.” Hux twisted his hand, and Kylo winced as the strands of his hair were yanked. He tilted his head to the side, gasping out softly. “I’m going to give you what you deserve, you fucking asshole.”

Kylo would have responded, except there were lips against his, kissing him hard and rough. Demanding lips that sought to suck all the fight straight out of him. As if there had been any to start with. Kylo couldn’t say he had expected this sudden turn, but he definitely didn’t mind it. He couldn’t help but stand there, kissing back and seeking out more when Hux tried to pull away. He got a slap across the face, and he shrunk back a bit. He probably looked ridiculous. He was huge, broad-shouldered and thick around the waist, and this tiny twink was absolutely dominating him. His entire posture spoke to someone who was metaphorically showing their belly.

“You’re a greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Hux asked, then turned and pushed him up against the backdoor of the car. Kylo groaned as one hand stayed tangled in his hair, the other going to his hip and holding on tightly. Lips pressed against his again, and Kylo moaned openly into Hux’s mouth as he was taken like this. He should have been embarrassed...but Kylo never had cared what others thought.

Teeth suddenly bit into his bottom lip, and Kylo yelped as he felt it begin to bleed again. Hux pulled back, wiping his own lip with disgust as he gazed up at Kylo. The hands both left his body, and Hux stepped back and rolled his neck, cracking the muscles. He slammed the front door shut, then tugged Kylo forward by his belt. “Get in the car. Unbuckle yourself, and get on your stomach in the back.”

Kylo shuddered at the command - because that’s what it was, no question about it - then slowly turned and opened up the back door. He slid in on his knees, having to hunch his shoulders as he unbuckled his belt. He slid it out of the loops and tossed it down to the floorboards before shifting and lying on his stomach. He had to twist a bit to make sure his legs stayed in the car, both of them awkwardly hanging off the seat.

“Let me see that fucking ass,” Hux said, sliding in behind him. The door clicked shut, and Kylo blushed terribly as he realized exactly what Hux was going to do to him. He shifted, unbuttoning his jeans and fighting them off his hips. He slid them down his thighs and stopped when he knew he was exposed. His underwear had been pushed down with them. This was going a bit too far, even for him, but he couldn’t stop himself, even if he tried. There was something almost intoxicating about listening to Hux.

A hand smacked at his ass, and Kylo shifted forward until there was nowhere else to go. He had one knee up on the seat, his other leg in the floorboard, and his head was pressed against the door. Hux wasn’t taking up much space himself, just sitting on his knees behind Kylo. He reached forward and yanked him up by his hair, making Kylo sit up a bit more, supporting himself against the car door. His palms pressed against it as he breathed raggedly, a bit of blood trickling down his chin.

“You’re a ridiculous manchild,” he said, slapping Kylo’s ass again. He continued to hold onto his hair as he spanked him, each strike a little harder than the last. “No, you’re not even that. You’re a _boy_.” Slap. “A worthless, sniveling little boy.” Slap. “Always vying for attention, hoping someone will look your way.” Slap. “You’re so desperate for fucking attention, you dropped your pants the second I asked you to. You didn’t even question it.” Three more slaps, and Kylo let the first tear slide down his cheek.

Finally, Hux pushed him forward, and Kylo found his face pressed up against the window. He winced a bit, his ass stinging in the cool air. He was still in a leather jacket, but even he could tell it was frigid inside the car. Something told him it wasn’t going to stay that way for long. “You ever been fucked before?”

Kylo blinked at the question, then lifted his head from the window when Hux pulled back. He looked over his shoulder at the man, who shot him a look that could freeze over hell. Kylo swallowed. “No.”

A chuckle, and Kylo looked away as he felt Hux’s hands spreading his cheeks apart. He blushed terribly, knowing that the man was staring at parts of him so intimate that he’d never been seen there by anybody. “Then this is going to hurt, probably.” Kylo got no warning but a lick of hot breath in his crack before Hux spat directly on his puckered entrance. He jolted forward, feeling the slimy spit running down his crack. One hand moved from his cheek, and Kylo tensed up in expectation.

A slim digit ran up his crack, sweeping the spit back up to his hole, which only tightened when he felt a fingertip ghosting over it. There was no pressure yet, but Kylo couldn’t help how his body reacted. Hux wasn’t a comforting presence, and soon there was another smack to his red and raw ass cheek. “Stop tensing up,” he barked, pulling his finger back. “You do that, I’m never going to be able to fuck you. I still have places to be today.”

Kylo looked back again as Hux lifted a finger to his lips, then sucked it into his mouth. He watched him with some measure of arousal in his gaze as he watched Hux suck on one, then two, of his fingers. When he pulled them out, they were shiny with spit. Kylo had been so distracted by this that he didn’t notice at first when a finger slipped into his crack again. Truly, he didn’t snap back to himself until it was entering him, the digit pushing in just the tip. He tensed around it tightly, gasping.

Never in his life had Kylo felt something like that. It didn’t hurt, but it was weird. He wasn’t sure if he liked it. Hux twisted the finger, and Kylo squirmed a little bit. It worked into him slowly, a curse from Hux every now and then the only thing signaling him even being the one to do this. Kylo whimpered and whined as the finger continued to press in deeper. Hux wasn’t particularly careful with him, nor was he trying to make it feel good. This was a means to a better end.

It occured to Kylo then that he could put a stop to this anytime he wanted. He wasn’t sure why he had been so willing to bare himself like this, let alone let Hux stick a finger in his ass. It all seemed so contrary to who he was. However, the more surprising realization in this moment was...Kylo didn’t want it to stop. Even though it didn’t feel good, he still got a thrill every time Hux gave him an order. Like an electrical shock, it sent tingles through his entire body. And his cock was slowly beginning to fill out.

Kylo jerked slightly, groaning at the feeling, when Hux spit on his hole again. Then, the first finger finally went in to the second knuckle. He shifted, reaching one hand up to press against the ceiling of the small car. His hole squeezed around Hux’s digit, then relaxed again several times as he got used to the feeling. The moment of peace didn’t last for long, though. Another finger began to fight its way in.

“Ow,” he whimpered, feeling a burning stretch as the tip of the digit managed to force its way past his sphincter. Hux’s hand stilled for one short moment. Then, more spit dribbled down to join the fingers and Kylo felt it pressing in again. This time, there was pain and discomfort. Two fingers was just too much for him. He couldn’t take it. Squirming, he tried to move forward again, but he had managed to get himself completely cornered. There was nowhere for him to go except back.

“Relax,” Hux said, though there was nothing comforting in the word. It was barked like a military sergeant giving an order. “If you’d just fucking relax, this wouldn’t hurt as much. Stupid boy.” Hux pressed in again, but this time, he curled his fingers downward. Kylo have a harsh jerk as those fingers brushed against something amazing. He knew it was his prostate, but Kylo had never thought it would feel this good.

He scrambled to keep his balance, placing one hand down on the seat and moving the other to press against the window. Kylo moaned as Hux’s fingers rubbed at it. It was like there was explosions going on inside of him, following the lines and pathways of his nerves. From his ass to his spine then back down to his cock. It wasn’t long before Kylo was completely hard, hanging heavily between his legs. Without thinking, he removed the hand from the window to reach down and stroke himself.

A hard slap to the ass nearly knocked him off balance, and Kylo quickly replaced his hand. “Don’t you fucking dare,” Hux said, jamming his fingers up against his prostate again. “You don’t get to decide those things anymore, Kylo. I’m the one who gets to tell you when to come, when to wait, when to speak. Don’t you fucking dare touch yourself before I say. Is that clear?” Kylo gave a frantic nod, but that apparently wasn’t enough. Hux slapped his ass again, then squeezed his cheek, digging nails in. “Do you fucking understand, boy?”

“Yes! I understand…” He felt Hux’s nails scrape down his ass, and he yelped softly. “Yes...sir?” There was a question there, but it seemed to appease Hux for the moment. He went back to just grabbing him again, fingers working slowly in and out again. As Hux continued to fingerfuck him, Kylo relaxed again, letting himself enjoy the subtle brushes against his sweet spot. Hux didn’t hit it directly again, but Kylo could feel each time he came close.

Slowly, Hux extracted his fingers, leaving Kylo gaping and squeezing around air. He whined softly, rocking himself back as if he expected to be filled up again. Hux leaned in again, and Kylo turned his head to see what he was doing. He looped two fingers in his hole, spreading him apart. It made Kylo wince, and then he groaned again when Hux spit directly into him. “Gotta get you ready for my cock,” he said, then turned his head and bit softly at Kylo’s cheek. “I’m going to fill you up, big boy.”

A nervous excitement traveled up Kylo’s spine, and he sucked in a harsh breath when he heard Hux’s belt clinking, then his zipper being pulled down. He heard Hux spit again, and he turned to see him rubbing spit onto his cock. He did it again, which made Kylo suck in another breath. This was going to hurt. Two fingers were not going to prepare him for that. Hux wasn’t particularly thick, but damn.

“Hux,” he whispered, then earned himself another slap. Kylo winced, a few tears leaking down his face. He was going to be bruised by tomorrow.

“Shut up.” Kylo wasn’t really given a chance to say much else as Hux was suddenly pressing up against him. He felt the heat of his cock sliding through the slickness of the spit still in his crack, and he shuddered a bit at what was coming. “Be quiet, boy. My turn to enjoy things.” He slid his cock through his crack a few times, letting out a short moan. The windows were starting to fog due to the shared body heat that was mingling between them. “You’ve harassed me since the day I moved in. You’ve belittled me, flirted with me, and acted all high and mighty. Like you just couldn’t wait to mount me. Well look who’s getting fucked, Ren. Look at who it is.” He slapped his ass again, earning a whimper.

Then, the tip of Hux’s cock was pressed against his hole. Kylo turned his head, pressing his forehead hard against the window, biting into his already busted and bleeding lip. He teeth were savage, causing more blood to drip out. Then, Hux pushed in, and Kylo screamed. He’d never felt anything like that before, a burning shaft pushed into his very core. Hux was leaning over him, reaching around to clamp a hand to his mouth. Kylo panted into his palm, allowing his blood to smear on him. A few shallow thrust left Kylo squeezing his eyes shut. He was full-on crying now, tears streaming down his cheeks. It hurt so _bad_.

Gasping as Hux tried to force himself in deeper, Kylo tried to make his body relax. He knew that being too tense was just going to make the whole thing worse. He knew this _could_ feel good for him, even if Hux didn’t give his pleasure much of a thought. He was shoved up into a strange position, which was half the problem. If he was allowed to shift and try to get more comfortable, then maybe he could relax. But Hux wasn’t going to let up long enough for that to happen.

Already, he’d picked up the pace, slamming into him over and over again. His hand fell away from Kylo’s mouth, moving to hold onto his hair instead. Hux had straightened up a bit, pistoning his hips forward over and over again. He didn’t give Kylo a second thought, using him for one thing only. “So fucking tight. Glad you’ve never been fucked before. You deserve my cock to be the first you feel inside you.”

The statement was probably...not meant as a compliment, but Kylo chose to take it as one. He gasped again as Hux finally managed to push in completely. His whole shaft was buried in Kylo’s ass, and he paused for a moment, probably just to enjoy his conquest. And as far as he was concerned, Kylo enjoyed being conquered. His cock was still hard, and the pain was beginning to mingle with pleasure. He wanted to scream, to tell Hux to fuck him harder, but he knew that he wasn’t allowed to talk.

Shifting, Kylo finally dragged his other leg back up into the seat, and he felt Hux move over a bit to accommodate their new position. Kylo was curled in on himself now, his body pressed against the door as his ass was pounded. Hux had started up again, giving him no mercy. And Kylo started to love it. He panted out his enjoyment, sometimes punctuated by a moan when Hux would brush that sweet spot again. It was clear the man wasn’t trying for it, but that didn’t mean he missed it entirely.

Hux’s nails suddenly dug into Kylo’s ass, and he let out a whimper at how fucking good it felt to be claimed like that. That’s what this all felt like to him. Some sort of claiming. Whether Hux saw it that way was another story altogether. The thrusts were becoming much less rhythmic as Hux began to descend toward orgasm. He got rougher, holding onto Kylo, hitting his ass, pounding into him without remorse. Kylo wasn’t sure that his ass wasn’t bleeding. But he didn’t care.

Two more thrusts and Hux came. Hux pounded into him a few more times before pulling out. He flopped back, breathing heavily himself as he resituated himself on the seat. “Now get the fuck out of my car,” he said, without even giving it a pause.

Kylo swiveled his head around in surprise, then pointedly wriggled his hips a bit. His cock swung between his thighs, still very hard. Hux scoffed at him, then reached forward and gave him another smack on the ass. “I’m not jerking you off, you stupid child. Pull your fucking pants up and get out of my car before you drip cum everywhere.”

A bead of silence passed before Kylo realized that Hux was entirely serious. He shifted, straightening up and quickly tugged his underwear up. Cum was dripping out of him, into his briefs, and he sniffled a bit as he made sure his cock stayed inside the flap. Then, he pulled his pants up and reached out for the door to open it up. He clambered out before zipping and buttoning his pants. Hux pulled the door shut behind him, a very clear message in the action.

More tears dripped down Kylo’s face as he watched the man switch to the front seat, then start up his car. Hux pulled out of the parking lot without a second thought, leaving Kylo standing there with an obvious bulge in his pants, blood smeared down his face and dripping onto his shirt. All he could think about was that he’d dropped his belt into the floorboard of Hux’s car, and he would probably never see it again.

Finally, tugged from his thoughts by the biting chill around him, Kylo turned and began to limp back to the apartment. He was sore all over, his muscles tight and complaining from the odd position they’d been forced into. And his ass felt like it was on fire. He struggled up the three flights of stairs to his floor, then went into his apartment. Pain or no pain, he was still hard, and he didn’t waste anytime stripping and jacking himself off in the bathroom, imagining that it was Hux’s hand wrapped around him instead. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Leaning over him with a sadistic glint in his eye, Hux gripped at his chin and continued pounding into him. “You’re such a little bitch,” he whispered, making Kylo moan in agonized pleasure. “You enjoy my cock like a little bitch. You whine like a little bitch. You cry like a little bitch.” Teeth dug into his lip, and Kylo felt it burst between the other’s teeth, and when he pulled back, there was blood dripping down his chin. Those glittering eyes were enrapturing, and Kylo fell into that gaze as he came between their chests._

Jerking awake, Kylo breathed heavily, gasping and shuddering as he came down from the dream. His chest heaved, and there was a light sheen of sweat over his entire body. Looking down, he pulled back the blanket and cursed at the mess he’d made. This was ridiculous. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, and for someone to affect him like this was pathetic. He threw his blanket down to the foot of the bed and got up to walk into the bathroom. The sun was coming up, and he could see the golden rays of light creeping between the blinds from the window in his bedroom, but he shut his door to block them out. Flicking on the light, he looked into the mirror and examined himself, his lip, which was pretty much healed up.

 

The bruises on his ass had faded to a dull and sickly yellow, and he was almost sad that the ache was fading. Before, for awhile, every time he’d sat down he would feel the bruises and be reminded. Now, all the feelings were fading, and he could hardly stand it. He had desperately bought a fucking dildo, just to recreate it, but there was something completely missing. Kylo wanted - no, needed - Hux to dominate him like that again. He craved he. He dreamed about it nearly every night. It had been little more than a week, but it felt like an eternity.

 

Quickly showering, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed, Kylo headed out for the day. He made himself promise not to think about this. He had work, and he needed to focus, he didn’t need to think about Hux, pounding him into a mattress, pinning him to a wall, sneering at him, insulting him. Kylo paused, halfway out the door, his eyes already wide and pupils dilated as he thought about it.

 

Standing there, he swallowed a bit when he looked across the hall. The door swung inward and Hux himself marched out, looking trim and pressed and perfect as always. The man paused at the sight of him, then just closed his door and started off down the hallway, without a single word of greeting. Kylo watched him for a moment, then quickly closed his door and hurried off after him. “Hux, wait!” he called, easily catching up with him.

 

“No,” Hux said, not even looking at him.

 

“Wait, wait, wait…” Kylo moved around in front of him, swiveling to keep him from walking forward. Hux’s eyes finally lifted to glare at him, and Kylo swallowed audibly. “Please, hear me out. I want…”

 

“What?” Hux lifted a brow, his patience clearly wearing thin.

 

“I want...you.” Kylo stepped forward, suddenly, pressing a hand to Hux’s chest as he leaned in to try and steal a kiss. Hux’s hand snapped up to his hair, grabbing onto him and jerking his head down and to the side. Kylo winced, then just fixed Hux with a truly pathetic, desperate look.

 

“You little slut,” Hux whispered, twisting strands of dark hair between his fingers. “You think...that I have any actual interest in you. I fucked you to teach you a lesson, and...the little dumb sod that you are, you enjoyed it!” With that, he pulled his hand back and laughed, moving around Kylo and heading toward the stairs. Kylo, desperate as he was, quickly followed behind.

 

“Hux, please….” He chased him down the stairs, unwilling to admit to how desperate he was, but it clearly showed in his actions. He couldn’t explain it, the way the domination had centered him, given him some amazing sort of release. At the same time, it had made him feel like all his worst fears had been confirmed. He was just a boy, a slut, a bitch...and it was freeing to know that. “I’ll do anything. Whatever you say. I’ll just...I’ll do whatever, please?”

 

Hux turned around somewhere on the second floor, gripping the front of Kylo’s jacket with both hands. “You’re just a boy who doesn’t know what he’s asking for. You’ll do whatever the hell I say?” He shoved, and Kylo tripped and almost fell backwards, but his back hit a wall instead. He gasped as Hux got close, grinning wickedly. “If I told you to drop on your knees and suck me off right here, would you do it?”

 

A bead of silence permeated the air between them, and Kylo stared at Hux with wide eyes. He could feel arousal pooling in his gut. “Yes.” The answer surprised even him, and Hux gazed him him curiously. “I would do anything for you. You could do anything to me. I just...I want you to...to do what you did before...again.”

 

“Ah, I see. I see…” A cruel chuckle escaped him, and Hux released his jacket. He did press closer, though, chest to chest and lips to Kylo’s ear. “You are just a desperate little slut. If you’re sure, be at my door tonight, eight pm sharp, don’t be a second late or deal’s off. Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Kylo breathed, unsure why or how he’d managed to get Hux to agree to this. He watched the man walk away, then blushed deeply when he realized the tightness in his pants wasn’t going to go away on its own. He swallowed, then turned and walked back up his own apartment to take care of his problem.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo wasn’t sure what was expected of him. He stood in front of Hux’s door, clasping a bottle of lube in his hands. He’d pulled his hair back into a low bun, but otherwise, he looked the same as he had earlier in the day. Lifting a hand, he knocked softly and waited for Hux to open up. Nothing happened for a few minutes, and Kylo shifted uncomfortably. Pulling out his phone, he checked the time, five minutes before eight, then just slid it back into his pocket with a sigh. He was starting to worry that Hux had changed his mind.

 

There was something that kept him rooted to the spot, though. He knocked one more time, waited, then just blew air through his nose and glanced over at his own door. But, whether it was smart or not, he didn’t leave Hux’s doorstep. At exactly eight, five whole minutes later, the door swung open and Hux looked out at him with a frown. “Well...I’m a little surprised. I told you eight sharp, not earlier. Get in here. I’m going to spank that pretty ass of yours for disturbing me earlier.”

 

“I just didn’t want to be late,” Kylo said, his shoulders slumped. Things weren’t starting out great, that was for sure. He’d already managed to piss Hux off before even getting through the door. He paused in the front room, glancing about. It was pretty much a mirror image of his apartment, but the furniture seemed in much better shape. The walls were cream-colored and he had very nice wooden floors that Kylo couldn’t dream of having the money to instal.

 

“What’s this?” Hux asked, reaching out and taking the bottle from his hands. “Oh, you brought lube, how cute.” He set it on the end table by the couch, then swept a hand around the apartment. “Go on. I think you’re smart enough to find the bathroom. Take off your clothes, all of them. I left a...an accessory for you to put on. You’ll know it’s for you when you see it. Get going.” He slipped a hand around and slapped Kylo’s ass lightly, which got his legs working.

 

Finding the bathroom was easy, and Kylo slipped inside in order to take off everything. He pulled his shirt over his head as soon as the door was shut. Dropping it onto the counter, he kicked off his loosely laced boots and started to unbuckle his pants. When he noticed the box sitting on the counter, he paused and stared at it. Sleek and black, a perfect square just sitting there. Kylo reached out and pulled the lid off carefully. Inside, a collar, bright red and thick. Swallowing, Kylo put the lid back on the box and tried to reign in the raging blush that had torn across his pale face.

 

Hurrying now, he pushed his pants down and left them there, his underwear and socks quickly following. Then, he reached out and pulled the lid back off again. Taking the collar, he slowly lifted it up to his neck and held it in front of himself, looking to the wide mirror on the wall in front of him. Complimentary of his skin tone, it seemed nearly designed for him. Kylo very slowly unbuckled it and looped it around his neck. He made sure it wasn’t too tight, then dropped his hands away from his throat. The leather was heavy and thick, and it settled at the base of his throat.

 

Before he could psych himself out, Kylo turned and walked out of the bathroom and into the front of the apartment again. Hux was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed as he flipped through a magazine. As Kylo got closer, the man looked up and grinned wickedly. “Stand there and let me look at you,” he said, licking his lips predatorily.

 

Kylo blushed as he was studied, Hux’s eyes raking over his body. He nearly felt like he was being sized up for a meal. He shifted on his feet, then slowly crept a hand around to hide the embarrassing softness of his cock. Hux’s hand snapped forward and snagged his wrist tightly. “Don’t you dare,” he said, releasing him just as swiftly. “This body is mine to look at whenever I wish. To do with whatever I please. That’s the terms you agreed to. If you’re going to waste my time, please, go ahead and get your clothes and go.”

 

“No,” he whispered, putting his hands behind his back this time. “No, sir, I promise I’ll do whatever you say.” The idea of being turned out at this point was genuinely terrifying. He was so close to getting the release he needed, and only Hux could really give it to him.

Leaning back, Hux gave a nod, then motioned for him to spin. Kylo dropped his hands to the side and did so. “Stop,” Hux snapped, as soon as his back was to the man. Soon enough, Kylo felt slim fingers tracing over his ass, touching him and gripping onto his cheek. “Your bruises faded all nice. I’m going to have to take pictures when the new ones are ripe,” he said, which made Kylo blush all the more. “Tell me, how long did it hurt you to sit down?”

 

“About three or four days,” Kylo whispered, blushing heavily now.

 

“Tsk. Wish it would have lasted longer.” Hux let go of him, and Kylo squirmed at the feeling of being watched again. “Turn back around. Let me see that pretty cock.” Slowly, Kylo obeyed, and he turned his face away, blushing. Just the groping had gotten him semi-hard, and he heard Hux’s laugh. “Aww, little slut can’t be touched without getting hard, huh?” he asked, then reached forward to brush a finger through the slit.

 

Kylo shuddered, but kept a tight control of himself. The last thing he wanted was to do was be reduced to begging from a single touch. But his cock continued to harden as Hux played with the head, light touches that did nothing to alleviate the growing pressure. He tipped his head back somewhat, letting out a soft moan. He was on display, fully nude, but his heart was hammering in his chest. It was exhilarating.

 

Too soon, Hux’s hand pulled back and Kylo dropped his head down again with a disgruntled expression. Hux merely laughed at him again. “Such a desperate, slutty boy. Get on your knees, baby.” As Kylo obeyed, Hux’s fingers undid his button and zipped down his fly. He shifted forward to the edge of the couch and crooked a finger for Kylo to crawl closer. Soon, he was face to face with Hux’s cock.

 

A thumb hooked in the corner of Kylo’s mouth, and Hux impatiently pried his jaws open so he could guide the tip in. “You’re going to suck me off, slut. Do a good job for me.” He gripped onto Kylo’s hair next, forcing him down to the base without warning. Kylo gagged, using his hands to brace against the base of the couch. “Be a good boy.” Hux ignored his choking noises, forcing him to begin bobbing his head. “Only good boys get real lube.”

 

Kylo looked up, watery tears distorting his vision, and he began to move on his own. Hux’s hand stayed fisted in his hair, but he controlled his own movements. Up and down, slow and steady. He closed his lips around the thick, pulsing member and let his tongue swirl around the shaft. Hux let out soft and placating sounds, and when Kylo glanced up again, his head was tilted back as he just enjoyed himself.

 

Hollowing out his cheeks, Kylo sucked at the cock as he pulled off, then grasped the base in his hand. Attention now on the head, he licked through the slit. He was met with a salty taste which almost completely turned him off to the whole thing, but Hux twisted a few strands around his fingers and pulled, making Kylo moan softly. “Fuck yes,” Hux said, then pulled him forward. Kylo sunk back onto his cock again, bobbing his head as he slid his hand up and down, able pleasure him without choking himself this time.

 

The only warning Kylo got before Hux came was the sudden and ridiculously tight grip on his hair. He was pulled down, and Hux’s cock twitched and spurted into his mouth. “Swallow it all,” he said, before allowing him to pull off. With some measure of disgust, Kylo did, then reached up to wipe at his spit-shined lips. Hux’s cock fell against his pants, shiny and slowly softening. The man looked utterly satisfied with himself.

 

“Now,” he whispered, propping his elbow up on the arm of the couch and settling his chin against his palm. “What am I going to do with you?” His eyes narrowed somewhat, eyes raking over Kylo’s body. “I think...you deserve a bit of a spanking again, don’t you? Desperate little boy, coming to me, begging me to make him feel good again?” Hux carefully tucked his cock back into his pants, then stood up. He reached down and looped two fingers under the collar, jerking Kylo forward as he leaned down. “Come on, big boy.” Hux picked up the lube with his free hand, then gave Kylo a smirk that sent tingles down his spine.

 

Forced to stand, Kylo quickly followed after the man, feet padding on the hardwood floors all the way back and into the bedroom. The collar was released, and Hux barked for him to get on the bed. Shifting onto his hands and knees, Kylo settled on the mattress and looked over his shoulder. Hux had slipped to the closet and was digging through a box he’d pulled from the back of it. Kylo swallowed nervously as he watched.

 

Walking out a moment later, Kylo sucked in a breath as he spotted the long cane with a curved handle. Kylo had the sudden thought of a strict teacher at a Victorian-era school coming to dole out punishment on a misbehaving student. He let this thought go as Hux approached and laid a hand on his ass, making Kylo jump a bit, expecting pain. “You’ve got to relax,” he said, then kneaded his fingers into the firm flesh. “You need to relax, or this is going to hurt like all hell.”

 

 Kylo turned back around as Hux removed his hand, and he gripped onto the topsheet below him, his heart hammering hard. This was going to _hurt_. Worse than a spanking. Worse than unlubed sex, probably. It was going to fucking kill him. He had to remind himself that he’d asked for this. As much as he didn’t want to get hit by that cane, this was the only pathway toward what he actually wanted.

 

The first strike came without warning, and Kylo jumped forward. A white hot line of pain sizzled across the joining of his buttocks and thighs. Crawling forward, he bit his lip hard and tried not to cry so early on. The pain faded into an ache that reached deep under the skin, and Kylo lowered his head to the mattress and took several deep breaths. “Fucking hurts,” he hissed, hoping that would deter Hux from hitting him again.

 

“I told you that you needed to relax,” Hux said, airly, as if none of this was his fault. But...he had told him to relax, and Kylo certainly hadn’t listened. “Now get back to the edge of the bed. You’ve got a lot more to go.” He heard the whistle of the cane sailing through the air, and this time it land on the soles of his feet. Pain crested through him, and Kylo howled in agony. He bunched up, and tears came freely and unbidden. “You’re being bad. I thought you wanted me to use lube on that pretty ass before I fucked you within an inch of your life.”

 

It was only the promise of a good fucking that had Kylo moving back to the edge of the bed. He moved with a stiffness to him, unable to uncurl from the tight position he’d gotten himself in. The pain had chased his erection away completely, and he hung embarrassingly soft between his thighs. He felt the cane against his upper thighs, and he whimpered softly. It was dangerously close to pressing into the stinging, red line already left on his skin. He felt it when the cane retreated, then heard the whistle of air before impact.

 

Better prepared this time, Kylo merely screamed. But he didn’t move forward, didn’t try to escape. His face was still buried deep into the mattress, ass in the air, and it provided a perfect target for the assault that came. The strikes hit with about five seconds of give between them, plenty of time for the pain to sink in and spread throughout his body. Kylo lost count around twenty-four or twenty-five. His thighs and ass were singing, the muscles aching deep down. He would have bruises, he was sure.

 

“Such a bad boy,” Hux whispered, slamming the crop down again. Kylo let out a horrid bleat, his voice beginning to go due to all the screaming. “You have some nerve. Approaching me like I owe you anything. Acting like you can just decide what you deserve to get.” Another hit, and Kylo whined softly. “If you ever, ever cut me off in the hallway like that again, I’ll fucking beat you so hard, you won’t be able to walk for a week.” The last strike landed, and Kylo felt the vibrations of it from his ass to his teeth.

 

Then, the cane was gone. Everything was gone. He was left on the bed, still and too terrified to move, his ass burning like he’d dipped it in the fires of hell. He was pretty sure it was as red as Christmas lights back there. Footsteps approached the bed again, and Kylo turned his head to press his cheek down against the mattress, thinking that maybe, maybe, he was finally going to get fucked. However, all he heard was the shutterclick of a phone camera, and he blushed bright red in realization.

 

“I think I’ll keep that one for a long time,” Hux said, settling his phone on the bedside table which Kylo could see from his periphery. Then, he saw his fingers wrapping around the lube before he disappeared from sight entirely. “You were good. Well, you were okay during your punishment. So I supposed I can use a little bit of lube on you.” The bottle cap snapped open, and a shiver of anticipation ran through Kylo.

 

His cock was growing hard again, despite the pain, and Kylo couldn’t help the impatient little whimper that escaped him. “Shut the fuck up, boy,” Hux said, before two wet fingers dipped into his crack and rubbed at his already twitching hole.  One dipped inside, and Kylo gasped out in mingled pleasure and pain. The bottle fell onto the bed beside him, and Hux grasped onto his injured ass to spread his cheeks wide. It hurt like hell, but nothing could distract him from how amazing it felt to have Hux’s finger probing inside him.

 

The second finger stretched him out, and Kylo moaned softly. He mouthed at the sheets below him, his eyes rolling back in his head as Hux finally brushed his prostate. Reaching digits sent curls of pleasure through his body, a warmth and wetness gathering in his lower abdomen. He wouldn’t last long, not tonight. Fingers began to drive in faster, harder, and Kylo let out a shrill cry as they battered into his sweet spot over and over again. His cock was absolutely dripping now, and Kylo couldn’t stand it. “Please!” he gasped, shoving himself back onto Hux’s fingers. “Please, I need your cock!”

 

Hux released his ass cheek, just to slam his hand back down again. The meaty sound of flesh impacting with flesh resounded in the room, silencing Kylo very effectively. Pain laced through him, mingling with the pleasure of his prostate being stimulated. “I told you to shut the fuck up. The only thing I want to hear from you is moans,” he said, then slapped him again for good measure. Kylo thought the point was already well-stated. Still, apparently Hux couldn’t wait much longer either, because his hand retreated, leaving a gaping hole behind and Kylo trying to hold in whimpers.

 

The sound of a fly unzipping left Kylo drooling, his cock throbbing and needing some attention. He was much too scared to reach down and do anything for it, though. Hux propped one leg up on the bed, spreading his ass again as he guided the tip of his cock into Kylo’s waiting hole. All Kylo felt was the dip of the bed, then amazing pressure at his sphincter. With one powerful thrust, Hux buried himself deep inside Kylo’s ass.

 

It felt like a hot lance shooting inside of him, the rough fabric of Hux’s pants rubbing along the welts that were rising on his skin. Hux began to thrust, and there was no mercy in his movements at all. “You like that, you little slut?” Kylo had gone radio-silent, his jaw hanging slack as his body was piledrived over and over again. He felt each spark of pain or pleasure, enjoyed how they mingled into a brand new sensation. It was all more than he could stand. His body jolted each time Hux thrust in, and he simply blinked as tears began to run down his face again. “I asked you a question, dammit!” A slap to his ass had Kylo cognizant again.

 

“Yes, sir,” he whispered, then bit back a scream as Hux’s cock began rubbing over his prostate and pounding deep into him. “Sir?” He bit onto his lip, trying to hold in the whimper that threatened to escape him. He couldn’t take this. He needed to come. He needed release. “Can I touch my cock? Please, sir?”

 

“No,” Hux said, cruelly. “You’ll wait until I’m ready for you to come, hear me?” His hips pistoned forward, and Kylo was struck into silence again as Hux grabbed onto his hips and found a new pace. There was no room for anymore requests. The room was filled with the wet squelch of Hux’s cock sliding in and out of him, the hot and panting breaths from both of them, and Kylo’s occasional moan or grunt. Without much warning, Hux’s cock unloaded inside of him, and Kylo felt the warm cum dripping down into his abused hole.

 

After a few more angry thrusts, Hux pulled out and stepped away from the bed. He wiped himself off, using the edge of the topsheet, then tucked himself back into his pants. Kylo lifted his head with some effort, turning to look over his shoulder as Hux tucked himself back in his pants and zipped up. “Sir?” he asked, then spread his legs a little bit, resuming the position. “Please? I need to come, sir.”

 

Hux snorted, then moved over and gave him a rough slap on the ass. “Get the fuck out of my bed. Go put on your clothes and head home.” He sat down, glancing at Kylo out of the corner of his eyes. The slack-jawed, surprised expression on his face must have been amusing, because Hux laughed at him. “The fuck are you looking at me for? This is our arrangement.” He shook his head.

 

Kylo, still stunned, carefully lowered a foot off the bed and worked to find his balance. Standing up straight felt like a hot iron had been shoved through his ass, and he limped without any dignity from the room. His cock was still an angry, swollen red, and he tried not to look down at himself too much. It was much too embarrassing. He found the bathroom again, quickly pulling on his underwear, pants and shirt. The fabric against his ass felt like fire, and he limped and hissed with every step he took. Bending to put on his boots was out of the question. He took the collar off and left it on the counter in the bathroom.

 

When he walked out, Hux had moved back to the living room, standing near the couch and smirking at him as he slowly made his way to the door. “Put some rubbing alcohol on those welts,” he said, and there was a sick glee in his eyes. “And rest up. I’ll see you next Friday, eight pm.”

 

“We’re going to do this again?” Kylo asked, looking over at Hux with a clearly surprised expression.

 

“Yes, Ren.” Hux laughed again, though there was a cruel tilt to his expression. “Remember, only good boys get to come.”

 

Kylo looked awkwardly down at the tenting in his pants. HIs tight jeans weren’t helping to hide his embarrassment very much.

 

“Be a good boy and just soak in some cool water. Don’t jack off tonight. I’ll know.”

 

Even though he couldn’t possibly have a way of finding out what Kylo did in his own apartment, Kylo believed that Hux would know somehow. “Yes, sir,” he said, then continued to the door. “I’ll be here at exactly eight next time, sir.” With shame, he walked the rest of the way to the door, Hux’s eyes never leaving him. Even when he was in his own apartment, two walls separating them, Kylo still felt like Hux was somehow watching him, making sure he was a good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to get up, life got a little hectic. I hope you all enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo nursed every bruise, cut, and ache that Hux gave him. His search history was full of queries about taking care of lashes, cuts, and the like. He took great care of his body, more than he ever had before. He wore a constant ring of bruises and bitemarks around his neck, and his ass was usually raw from whatever beating Hux had chosen to unleash on it. In the days between their sessions, Kylo tried his best to rest and relax to prepare himself for the next round. 

 

Work was slow and boring, as usual, and he enjoyed the days he had off to their extent. He had taken to drinking tea at some point, and he loved to lay back on the couch and sip from a mug while he read. If he didn’t have to get dressed, he didn’t. His wardrobe around the house consisted of socks, underwear, and a t-shirt. Maybe a sweater if he got cold. He was learning to treasure these quiet moments, when before, he had been bored out of his mind by them. 

 

It had been about two months since he’d started his weekly tryst with his neighbor, and Kylo still found himself looking forward to the nights he got to give everything over to the man. His experiences were on the crux of being the best of his life. Hux knew how to take him to the heights of pleasure, bring him back down, then send him shooting off to the stars again. There was an emotional detachment from it all, though, and Kylo did wish sometimes that Hux wasn’t so...cold, after the fact. At this point, he was used to limping across the hallway while carrying his shoes. If the neighbors noticed anything, no one said anything to him, and he was grateful about that. The last thing he wanted was to have to explain himself, or the reason he was slipping into his neighbor’s apartment every week. 

 

Kylo found himself laying across his couch, one of his old Panic! At The Disco shirts hanging off his shoulders. It was worn and old, the fabric stretched and the lettering faded, but it was still as soft and comfortable as the day he’d bought it. Maybe even more so. The TV was on, though Kylo wasn’t really watching it. He was reading through a text from his little sister when a banging started up at the door. “Just a minute!” he called, then set the phone to the side. He wrapped himself up tightly in his blanket and shuffled across the room to the door, peering out the peephole. 

 

The sight of Hux standing there, his tie loose and a bag in his hand surprised Kylo enough that he unlocked the door and pulled it open without thinking. “It’s not Friday,” he said, because they didn’t even speak to each other if it wasn’t their meetup day. He moved out of the way so Hux could stomp in, his eyes falling to the black bag that Hux brought in with him. 

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Hux dropped the bag beside the couch, and he loosened his tie more, then took it off entirely. “I have to have you right now. Are you going to obey, or do I need to look elsewhere?” 

 

Kylo considered for a moment, watching the other with wide eyes, then he walked over and nodded his head. “I’ll do whatever you tell me to, sir.” 

 

“Good boy.” Hux held out the tie. “Give me your hands.” Kylo obeyed immediately, and Hux quickly tied the fabric around his wrists, locking them together. He made sure to make a double knot so that escape would be impossible. Kylo spread his fingers out, shifting his wrists, testing the tautness, just as he’d been taught to do. 

 

Hux pointed over to the bar. “I’m going to be rough with you. If you’re not ready for that, back out now. Otherwise, lean over the counter and get ready for me to bruise your ass up.” 

 

Kylo hesitantly looked at him, noticing there was...something slightly unhinged in his expression. He shifted from foot to foot, then nodded his head submissively and walked over to the counter. He settled his elbows on the counter, leaving over and spreading his legs a bit before he looked over his shoulder. 

 

Hux ripped his underwear down around his ankles, then slammed a hand against his ass. Kylo yelped softly as he ducked his head down, then he let out a moan when Hux rubbed against the spot which stung slightly. “You’re such a little bitch. You know that? All I do is tell you to bend over, and you do it. You show your belly, you little slut. Because you probably just can’t wait to get my dick in your ass. Do you sit around thinking about it? About my big, thick cock inside you?” 

 

Another slap, and Kylo bit his lip hard, his muscles taut. “Yes, sir. I just love your cock so much. I don’t know what I would do without it.” He licked his lips, then looked over his shoulder again. The deranged look on Hux’s face made his blood run cold. He looked angry; he looked positively terrifying. Hux reached up and began to unbutton his shirt, exposing the plain undershirt beneath. And Kylo forgot his worry, because Hux was hot. He was so, so hot. 

 

“Face front,” Hux ordered, and Kylo whipped his head back around. “Now, I forgot to grab the lube.” Hux’s voice was essentially a growl, and Kylo moaned when he felt hands gripping his plump ass cheeks and spreading them apart. And then, Hux sunk down to his knees. Kylo could feel the hot breath against his crack. “Spit’s gonna have to do, big boy.” 

 

A tongue slipped through his crack, circling his puckered asshole, and Kylo moaned. Hux spat directly on him, then pushed the tip of his tongue against his entrance. He prodded, pushed, licked him all over. Saliva coated his sphincter, and finally, Hux’s tongue slipped inside. Kylo moaned, pressing himself down against the counter as Hux slowly fucked him with his tongue. He could feel each slide of the wet muscle, saliva dripping down into him delightfully. 

 

As Hux’s tongue deparated, Kylo whined and laid his head down against his hands. He shifted his legs apart more, groaning needily. “Fuck me?” 

 

Hux waited until he was standing to give his ass a good slap for that one. “Mouthy boy. You know how to ass me for that.” 

 

Flushing, Kylo bit his lip softly. “Sorry, sir. Will you please fuck me? I need you…” 

 

“That’s better. Next time you decide to disrespect me, I’m going to punish you a lot worse than a pop on the ass.” Kylo heard his pants unzipping, then the head of his hard cock pressed to his hole. He prepared himself, trying to relax, and he felt it push it with nary a warning. Hux had never been gentle, but this was by far the roughest he’d been. 

 

His cock shallowly fucked Kylo’s hole, quick and fast as hands gripped onto his hips. Kylo whined, hissing in pain as his hole was stretched around Hux’s cock. He was woefully unprepared, but he didn’t complain. Hux eventually slid in deeper, leaning over Kylo to bite at his shoulder as he torpedoed himself into him. 

 

The edge of the countertop bit into his skin as Hux continued to power into him. He slapped his ass as he did, biting and sucking hickies along his shoulder. “Oh, such a good boy. You know what I really love?” 

 

“No.” Kylo whimpered, his toes curling down against the floor as he squeezed his eyes shut. Moisture was beginning to gather in his eyes, but he held it back. He wouldn’t cry, not when this felt so good. Hux could take him to the heights of pleasure, and it usually hurt to get there. Kylo loved it. “What-what do you really love?” 

 

“How I’m the only person who’s ever gotten to fuck your tight ass.” Hux chuckled, and Kylo hissed when another slap landed on his raw asscheek. “You’re mine. My little bitch. Slutty boy. You’ll never spread your legs for anyone but me. I’ll make sure no one but me can please you from now on.” 

 

“Only you...only you.” Kylo grit his teeth, lifting his head enough that he didn’t feel as smothered. Hux finally pulled out, and Kylo groaned slightly as his legs trembled under him. 

 

“I want your mouth. Come on.” 

 

Kylo turned, slipping down to his knees slowly, and he immediately found a cock in his face. Hux gripped his hair with one hand, tilting his head back slightly and using his other hand to guide his cock over Kylo’s lips. “Open up, baby boy. I’m going to fuck that sweet little mouth of yours. Put some good use to it.” 

 

He opened wide, and Hux slid in with one, clean stroke. Balls pressed up against chin as Hux held him against him. The head of his cock was down Kylo’s throat, twitching, and he blinked his teary eyes up at the man. Hux began to thrust, slowly, and Kylo accepted him, let him use his mouth. He slid his tongue around the man’s thick cock, especially to trace the vein along the underside, happily groaning. 

 

“Oh, you are so beautiful,” Hux whispered, his hand tightening in the man’s hair. “You’re fucking wonderful. I’m going to come down your throat, let you swallow it all down. You’re so beautiful.” 

 

Kylo felt his eyes tearing up for an entirely different reason. He swallowed around that cock, and apparently, that’s all it took for Hux to come. Hot and thick spurts went down his throat, and Kylo struggled to swallow it all down, refusing to let even a drop escape him. When Hux’s cock slipped from his mouth, coated in saliva and softening, Kylo gasped in a quick breath before looking up at Hux again, hopefully. 

 

But he was only met with a scowl. The glow of orgasm faded quick from him, and Hux tucked himself back in his pants and zipped up. “I brought some more stuff. A paddle.” He let go of Kylo’s hair, then gently smoothed it back from his face, tucking strands behind his ear. “But you’ve been such a good boy for me. I would hate to punish you for nothing.” 

 

Kylo looked away for a moment. His body was exhausted, and he was still panting from that vigorous blowjob. His ass felt like it’d been split in two. But Hux was looking at him, looking at him in a way that Kylo knew he shouldn’t say no. He was desperate for something, and while Kylo didn’t know why, he knew that he wanted to help. 

 

“Please punish me, sir? I deserve to have my ass paddled.” 

 

Hux’s lips twitched, just the hint of a smile, then he gripped into Kylo’s dark hair again, tugging to get him to stand up. “Good boy. Lean over the back of the couch, you trashy slut.” He shoved him in that direction, then went for his bag. “I’m going to beat your ass until you can’t sit right for a couple days. Leave some nice, pretty bruises.” 

 

Kylo scrambled over to the couch, bending over and bracing his hands on the cushions, though he tugged slightly. The tie was starting to get uncomfortable, and he twisted his wrists around a few times to make sure he still had circulation. He was still adjusting when the first hit landed. The only warning he got was the whistle of air as the paddle slashed through it. 

 

The contact felt like fire, and he groaned and shook his head a few times, tears pricking his eyes again. And Hux didn’t stop to give him time to get used to it, because he just kept going. The paddle landed again and again, and Kylo eventually let go and just started to sob. He gasped, fingernails digging into the cushions, and he whimpered a few times. 

 

He lost count eventually. His ass was on fire, pain was all he could feel. And then, as quickly as it had started, the barrage ended. He slumped to the floor, tears still dripping down his cheeks, and held his restrained arms in front of him. Hux crouched in front of him, grabbing his chin and turned it to face him, then he wiped his tears free. “You haven’t even gotten hard today, Kylo,” he said, then looked pointedly between his legs. 

 

Embarrassed, Kylo shifted so he could fold his legs together, but Hux just shook his head. “Get up and go to your bedroom, alright, big boy?” 

 

“I don’t know if I can walk,” Kylo admitted, his face puckering slightly as he looked away. 

 

Hux tsked, grabbing his chin again and jerking it back around. “I asked you nicely. Now, all you got was a little spanking. Get your ass up and into the bedroom.” Hux’s lean fingers dropped to his wrists, and he untied him and threw the striped tie to the ground. “Get up, go on.” 

 

Kylo sniffled and rubbed his wrists as he gathered himself and shoved up to his feet. Every step sent pain through him, and he barely made it to the bed before he collapsed on it, wincing as he laid on his back, though he prepared to move as he didn’t know exactly how Hux wanted him. 

 

But Hux just slid up onto the bed with him, after kicking off his shoes, and he started unzipping his pants. “You were good. You were a good, good boy.” And he leaned in, pressing Kylo back into the mattress before sliding inside him once again. Kylo winced, and he gripped the sheets under him as Hux started fucking into him. The man grasped his cock in one hand, stroking him off slowly. Hux’s hips rocked, a perfect rhythm, and he moaned. His cock grew hard. 

 

Rough as always, Hux fucked him hard and fast, jacking him off at the same time. Neither of them lasted long. Hux came in his ass, and Kylo made a mess on his stomach. 

 

“You’re going to bruise so lovely…” Hux looked him over, then pulled himself out and quickly tucked his cock away again, shifting off the bed quickly. “I’ll head out now. See you on Friday.” 

 

Kylo blinked a few times, feeling somehow more dirty and used than he ever had before. Hux buttoned his shirt, then gave him a smirk as he walked from the room. Kylo stayed still for a few minutes until he heard the door open and then click shut. Turning onto his side, Kylo whimpered a bit and tried to settle himself a touch more comfortably. 

 

He kept seeing that near deranged look on Hux’s face. Something had been up with him. He had been less controlled, meaner, and rougher than usual. Kylo had gotten his pleasure, but his ass was sore and aching, and that didn’t even start with how raw he felt inside. After a few minutes, he dragged himself out of bed and hobbled to the bathroom to take a hot bath, needing to soak his aching joints. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Kylo, I wasn’t expecting you.” Hux stood in the doorway, holding a glass with amber liquid swirling inside it. His eyes were wide, and before Kylo had a chance to respond, he stepped back and motioned him in. “After our tryst a few days ago...I just...I assumed you’d be ending our arrangement.” 

 

Kylo walked in, tugging at the hem of his black shirt. “Why would I be ending our…?” He trailed off, then motioned between them. Relationship felt like the wrong word. They weren’t emotionally connected, and Kylo didn’t want to assume something and end up embarrassing himself. Or worse: making Hux mad and being punished harsher than usual. 

 

“I crossed a line,” Hux said, tilting his head toward the kitchen. Kylo closed the apartment door and followed behind him. Hux picked another glass from the cabinet and poured a small portion of drink into the glass. He settled it on the bar and slid it over. “I broke our deal. You...you let me. But, that’s no excuse. I’m your Dom. And, while I’m not the best, I do know that there are things that I am responsible for. Making sure you’re in the right state of mind, to not hurt you past the point of providing pleasure. And, I have crossed lines before, but I thought we had settled into a nice rhythm.” 

 

Kylo sucked on his bottom lip as he listened, gently holding the glass, but he didn’t drink. His dark eyes lowered to the floor, to Hux’s feet. He was just wearing socks. It was funny. He’d never, in all their time together, seen Hux without shoes on. It was a vulnerability that he’d never been allowed to see. And it drew him in a bit. “I didn’t think you crossed any lines,” Kylo said, and he set the glass down with a clink. 

 

“That’s half the problem. You should have turned me away the second you saw me.” Hux watched him, lifting a brow as Kylo stepped closer to him. “What are you doing now?” 

 

“I just…” Kylo shrugged, then leaned forward and kissed the man, rather than provide any sort of explanation. He kissed him, tasting the earthy whiskey off his lips. He would have pressed in deeper, except a hand lifted to press against his chest, and Kylo shifted back immediately. 

 

“That isn’t what we are to each other,” Hux said, and he moved away, walking around Kylo. “Drink your liquor and talk to me like an adult, or get out. I’m not here to hold your hand and talk about our feelings like schoolchildren. I made myself very clear when we started this.” 

 

Kylo grimaced, then he grabbed the glass off the bar and trailed back into the living area once more. He didn’t sit when Hux did, just stood there, staring down into his glass in worry. His brow knit, he tried to find his words. His tongue seemed twisted with the confusion he felt. “Why do you think you crossed a line?” he asked. 

 

A sigh. Hux hung his head, crossing his legs neatly as he thought. “I was very angry that day. I had just received a demotion at work. It wasn’t anything I’d done wrong. Just...the department is dealing with some cutbacks, and the position I had was entirely removed from the program. I took a pretty steep decrease in pay, and no matter what I did to fight it, the decision was finalized before I was even informed of it being a possibility. At least I didn’t lose my job.” He shrugged. “I’m looking for a new position now, one that appreciates my talent.” 

 

“I’m sorry. That’s really awful.” Kylo shrugged one shoulder. “I can understand why you’d be upset.” 

 

“Upset or not, I should not have come to your apartment to take out that anger. That’s not the point of this. My being a Dominant in the bedroom can be a form of stress relief, but not at the expense of my submissive’s safety.” 

 

Kylo took a drink, wincing as the burning liquid trailed fire down his throat. He sat down in a chair across from the couch, crossing his ankles as he tugged on the end of his shirt again. He was nervous about saying the wrong thing and being ejected from the apartment. Hux had the gall to do it to him. And he wanted to work this out before he was forced to leave. Because, Kylo didn’t want to give this up. “I don’t think you ever put me in any danger,” he said, even though he was still bruised from the session. 

 

“Kylo.” Hux sounded absolutely exasperated. “You’re making me fear that you’re not even mature enough to consent to this type of relationship. Just because you’re my submissive doesn’t mean you have to do whatever I tell you to.” 

 

“I thought that was the whole point.” 

 

“In the bedroom, it is. But not...not outside of it. There are boundaries in place for a reason. We have a specific day of the week. I always preplan everything I want to have you do, so that you’re always safe. And if I did absolutely cross a line, I know I’m in a place mentally to stop and provide whatever attention you might need. I’m not good with aftercare, but I always tell you to take care of yourself. I’m not perfect, but I’m trying.” 

 

Kylo pursed his lips, settling the glass on the coffee table while he considered. His eyes turned away from the man, taking in the brown floor, the wood grain in the table, the rich purple fabric of the chair he was sitting on. Anything to keep from seeing Hux’s piercing gaze. He made a good argument for why it might have been a bad decision to have their session, and, well, it was almost a comfort to know that Hux did look after his safety. At least a little bit. Still, Kylo didn’t want to stop. 

 

“It was one mistake. I don’t want to quit just because of one mistake.” 

 

“You’re sure?” Kylo looked up at Hux’s question, and he nodded. “Alright. We’ll pick up again next week, then.” 

 

“No, now. I need you now.” Kylo shook his head back and forth, his hair whipping against his cheeks. “You have to take me now. In your bedroom. Tie me up, beat me again. I need it.” 

 

“Kylo, I’m more than a little buzzed right now. This is not an environment conducive to something that’s safe, sane, and consensual.” 

 

“Was it really all that consensual when you fucked me in the back of your car?” Kylo spit out, his eyes lifting defiantly. He stood up, and Hux copied him, but Kylo got in his face. He was spitting mad, being denied had never sat well with him. He would not be thrown away like yesterday’s newspaper. He wanted to be wanted. “I didn’t complain then, even though you never asked me if I wanted it. You just put your cock in me like you had some sort of right to.” 

 

“Kylo-” 

 

“I never technically consent to any of this. I just show up and you do whatever you want. If you did something I didn’t like, you would have no way of knowing! Because you just...do things! You do things, and I either like them or don’t. But in the middle of all of it, you make me feel like I never have before.” Kylo glared, then he grabbed the man’s face and kissed him again. Their lips melded together slowly, and he moaned against the man. His anger began to evaporate as Hux finally returned the kiss. 

 

When they separated, Hux patted him on the chest, then stepped away to settle his alcohol down. He pressed a finger to Kylo’s lips. “Stay here for a moment,” he ordered, though it was a soft order. Kylo still obeyed as the man walked away, going back into his bedroom. 

 

He returned with a collar and leash, which he held up. The leather on the color was new, shiny red, and it made Kylo whimper. He knew what would come next, and he nearly dropped to his knees right there. 

 

“Take your clothes off,” Hux ordered, and he reached up, undoing the top buttons of his shirt with one hand. Kylo chucked off everything, his fingers fumbling with his jeans, but he eventually pushed them down and stepped out. His boots, thrown off in a rush, and Kylo hopped out of his underwear. He rushed, then came over to Hux, walking up to him slowly. The man placed the color around his neck, then clipped the leash onto the ring. “Knees, now.” 

 

Slipping down to his knees, Kylo gazed up, his eyes hazing over. His headspace turned submissive once again. His cock grew thicker, harder, between his legs. Hux gently slipped his thumb between Kylo’s plump lips, smirking at him. He was starting to show that dazed, soppy look that Kylo had seen from drunk men before. But it wasn’t enough to deter him. Even when the man pulled his finger out and reached over to get his drink again. 

 

“Tell me again, about this consent thing,” Hux said, then took a sip of his drink. You say that...I didn’t cross a line at your apartment the other day. But I did at the car. And what about every other time? When I fucked that pretty ass of yours. Felt your split in two on my cock. Did I cross a line then?” 

 

“No, sir,” Kylo said, then he pressed his lips together as he thought. “I didn’t mean it. It always felt so good. And I loved being fucked by you, every time. I wouldn’t change anything.” 

 

“Hmm.” Hux gripped the end of the leash, turning and walking away. It pulled taut, and Kylo dropped to his hands and knees to follow after him. Crawling across the hardwood floor, he felt shame burn across his face, and his lip curled slightly. This was a new kind of disgrace, but he liked it, as he liked everything else. “Come on, little loyal puppy. We’re going to test this out.” 

 

Into the bedroom, Kylo came to a stop when Hux did. He watched him lay the end of the leash down on the bed. Kylo stayed absolutely still, at the foot of the bed, carefully watching Hux as he moved to the closet on the other side of the room. 

 

“Puppies need tails,” he said, dragging out the black chest of toys from the very back. He kept everything in there. Vibrators, paddles, anything that he might need. Hux removed a plug from the chest, one with a fluffy black tail attached to it. He walked over, then bent down beside Kylo. “Open your mouth and suck on this so I can stick it in your ass.” Kylo did, tonguing the end of the plug before letting the thick toy into his mouth. He sucked on it, almost like a pacifier, coating it with his saliva. The tail hung down, brushing his chest, tickling his skin lightly. 

 

“Good boy.” Hux patted his back, then scratched gently at the skin. “Such a good boy. Now you’re going to listen. If you really are my loyal boy, then you’ll stay here tonight. I’ll spread a blanket on the floor, let you sleep there with a pillow. You’re going to do whatever I say. I have treats to give you if you behave. We’ll test just how much you can stand. I’ll train you right, silly puppy.” Hux grinned at him, and Kylo watched him with wide eyes. “And if you can’t take it, then you’ll leave the apartment and that will be the end for us. Forever.” 

 

Hux popped the saliva soaked plug from his mouth, holding it up and letting the tail dangle against the floor. “We have a deal, pup?” 

 

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said. 

 

“Good. First thing, though. Puppies don’t talk.” Hux lowered the plug behind him, and Kylo felt the thick toy pressing against his hole. It slid in, and Kylo winced and grimaced as it settled into place. The base flared, sitting against his rim, and the tail hung down and brushed against his legs. Kylo felt his ass gripping tight around it, and he moaned a bit. 

 

Hux stood, then grabbed the leash and pulled as he walked from the bedroom. Kylo crawled along after him, head down. To move with the plug in his ass made him moan again, his cock heavier now, hanging between his legs. He was just lucky that he wasn’t dripping precum all over Hux’s nice floors. 

 

Into the living room they went, the leash pulling him forward, and Kylo hurried to catch up. The floor was rough on his knees, but he didn’t complain. Looking up as they came to a stop, he watched Hux sit down on the couch again and pick up his drink. “Lay down on the floor,” Hux told him, smiling. “Down, boy.” 

 

Kylo slowly laid down, getting on his side and folding his arms across the floor. He settled his head down, whimpering softly as he stretched his legs out behind him. He was long, trying to awkwardly wrap himself around the coffee table to find a comfortable position. Rolling a bit, he laid on his stomach instead, and he felt Hux gently touched his back with the tips of his toes. Settling, Kylo looked forward as the TV suddenly flickered to life, and he heard the chattering of voices from the screen. He couldn’t really see much, the coffee table obstructing his view, but he caught glimpses of the lights from the screen dancing across the surface of it. 

 

The floor felt like it grew harder after a while. His skin flush against the wood made him shift in discomfort a few times, though his erection flagged and diminished. Hux watched the TV, crossing his legs and drinking. At a point, he got up and went to the kitchen to pour himself another glass. Kylo was ordered to stay, of course. It felt like hours went by, and Hux didn’t even acknowledge his existence. 

 

Kylo lifted his head, looking up at Hux, then he leaned forward and gently brushed his nose against the man’s leg. Hux looked down at him, his cheeks holding a healthy flush from the alcohol, and he leaned down to pet through his hair a few times. “Okay, big boy. Okay.” Hux stroked him several times, pushing his hair back behind his ears and gently cupping his jawline. Then, he stood up and took the leash in hand. The television flicked off, and the remote clattered down to the coffee table beside the glass of whiskey. 

 

Following Hux into the bedroom, Kylo paused at the end of the bed again, sitting back and watching as Hux pulled an extra blanket out of the closet and spread it on the far side of the room, away from the bed. He picked up a pillow and tossed it down there as well. Then, he walked over and wedge himself between Kylo and the bed and sat down. Spreading his legs, he gave the end of the leash a tug to bring Kylo closer. His fingers unzipped his fly, and soon his thick cock peaked from his pants. 

 

“Come on, puppy. Show your master how much you love his cock. Show me how loyal you are,” Hux said, taking Kylo’s hair in his hands. Leaning forward, Kylo gladly allowed the tip in his mouth and sealed his lips around it. He’d learned what Hux liked, and Kylo slowly swirled his tongue around the head. He sucked lightly, tasting the beading precum and swallowing it down. The taste was second nature to him now. Hux moaned, tugging on his hair, and Kylo knew to take more of his cock inside. 

 

It didn’t take Hux long to start fucking his mouth. He stood, pushing in until Kylo felt the rough fabric of his pants against his chin. And he drove his cock down the back of Kylo’s throat. Looking up at him, Kylo watched as the man moaned and bit his lip. He looked so handsome from this angle. Kylo loved watching Hux fall apart like this, from using his mouth. It was like a sense of accomplishment. Hux pulled back, then shoved himself back in. Kylo let his jaw go slack so Hux could fuck his throat at his own pace. 

 

It didn’t take him long. The alcohol cut his self-control in two, and Hux came down his throat. Kylo swallowed every bit of it, licking his cock clean of any leftovers as Hux pulled out. 

 

“Good puppy,” he said, then he leaned down and brushed a kiss over Kylo’s forehead. “You are loyal. We’ll do more in the morning.” He unclipped the leash, then stepped away, stumbling a bit as he threw that into the closet. His pants were pushed down, and Hux stepped out of him. Kylo watched as he stripped to nothing but his underwear, and he dropped into bed. 

 

There was no order, but Kylo knew essentially what Hux wanted. The lamp flicked off, bathing the room in soft shadows. The curtains blocked out the streetlight outside. Kylo crawled over the makeshift bed and settled his head on the pillow. He shut his eyes, curling up on his side and trying to sleep. It was cold. He eventually moved under the blanket, though that wasn’t much more comfortable with the hard floor under him. Hux was snoring across the room from him, completely out of it. 

 

Kylo turned to the wall eventually, curled up on his side and trying to sleep. The floor was hard and uncomfortable, and whenever he shifted, his skin stuck and pulled. The blanket did barely anything to keep the chill from his bones. The plug up inside his ass was altogether torturous. It was too big for Kylo not to think about it, but too small and stationary to provide any sort of sexual relief, leaving him in a bewildered state of frustration for the entire night. But, eventually, exhaustion won the long game. Kylo fell asleep in the early morning hours. 

 

A boot to the side woke him up, and Kylo lifted his head, a bit deranged looking, not realizing where he was. Hux continued to prod him with the leather toe of his boot until Kylo looked up at him. Dressed in dark pants and a black tank top, Hux stood over him with a crop. He fingered the leather bit at the end, gripping the handle in the other. “Get up, puppy. Come on, come on, up! I hope you didn’t have plans today, puppy. Because you’re mine for the whole day.” Hux kicked at him again, and Kylo rolled over, getting up onto all-fours again. 

 

Kylo shook his head back and forth, pressing his forehead against Hux’s knee submissively. He always freed up his Saturdays for recovery anyway. There wasn’t a single time he left Hux’s apartment without a bruise or worse. Shifting, he looked up at him again, curious. “What are we going to do? Can’t I clean up first? I mean, I slept on the floor and I probably have bad breath.” 

 

Hux’ sneered at him. “Puppies don’t talk,” he said, then reached his hand down and grabbed Kylo’s hair. He tugged, hard, and Kylo let out a strangled cry as he was dragged across the room to the bedroom door. “And they only get baths when their masters want them to. You don’t deserve one.” Hux moved almost faster than Kylo could keep up on his hands and knees like this. Hux took him into the living room, and Kylo saw that he’d moved the coffee table over against the wall and spread a towel out across the floor. Hux dragged him up onto the towel, finally releasing his hair. 

 

“Keep your pathetic mouth shut,” Hux said, and he walked around behind him. Kylo shuddered all over, looking down as he sucked in a calming breath. Hux wasn’t kind to him, no more than he usually was, and a strike landed against the back of his ass without warning. The crop hit him hard, and it hurt like hell. The sting felt like it traveled through every part of his body. He could feel it up to his teeth, which he clenched tightly. The strike had landed high on his ass cheek, and he could just imagine the redmark it had left behind. 

 

Another landed in almost the exact same place, and Kylo yelped loudly. He ducked his head down, eyes squeezed shut. Hux hit him again. And again. Ten full times in a row, and each seemed to hurt more than the last. Kylo’s arms shook with the effort of keeping himself up. He didn’t know how much more he could take. Tears began to run down his cheeks. 

 

There was a warm ache, the stinging sensation beginning to dull. For a moment, he was allowed to reorient and catch his breath. Hux moved the crop to his other cheek, rubbing the leather on his skin. Kylo actually moaned at the feeling of it, and he dug his fingers into the floor under him. The crop pulled back, and he heard the whistle of it through the air before it hit him again. Kylo let out a sob as the leather met skin. 

 

“Oh, shut up, puppy. You know you deserve it.” 

 

The smug sound of his voice made Kylo curl in on himself a little bit. Hux knew how to affect him. The words twisted at the small, needy part of his psyche that did crave this treatment, the reason he kept coming back here, knowing that he’d be hurt. It was the reason he’d let Hux into his apartment, breaking their arrangement in the process. Why he desperately didn’t want to end their trysts. Kylo needed the abuse. He needed the thrill of a crop against his ass, a warm cock fucking him like he was nothing but a piece of meat. He needed to be hurt, because Kylo, more than anything else, needed to be useful to somebody, to feel as if he mattered. To have Hux take out frustration and anger on him, to center him in a world that didn’t make sense, make him focus on nothing but his own pain and on crescendoing pleasure, was all he wanted. 

 

The air whistled, and the crop landed one more. Kylo counted out ten, each one making him jerk forward. His entire ass felt broken, a radiating pain that pulsed out from the surface of his skin. Lifting his head, Kylo arched his back and groaned, settling as Hux stopped hitting him, and he wiggled his hips back and forth, as if that would stop the ache. 

 

“Lay on your back, puppy.” Hux tapped his back lightly with the crop, not hitting him. More a nudge. Kylo slowly obeyed, deliberately moving in a way to not offend his sore ass. He laid out, the floor cold beneath his skin, and he looked up at Hux with wet eyes. He could hardly see him through the moisture, and it took blinking a few times for the room to come back into focus again. “Legs spread, knees bent. Good boy.” Kylo immediately did as he was asked, exposing himself. 

 

The tip of the crop ran along his cock, tracing it slowly. Up and down, the leather was smooth and nice, and the combined feeling of that and his soreness had Kylo slowly hardening between his legs. Arousal began to pool, and he moaned and arched his hips up off the floor. Hux retaliated by smacking the crop against the inside of his thigh. Kylo dragged his legs up together, howling in pain. He shook all over, eyes squeezing shut as the aftershocks rattled him down to the bones. He clenched his teeth together. 

 

“I told you legs spread, you worthless mutt!” Kylo leaned down, jerking his knees apart. Kylo opened his eyes, looking at Hux desperately as the man straightened back up to his full height. He brought the crop down again, the slap against his skin echoing in the room. Kylo barely stopped himself from screaming. He got three more of these, a pause between each. Kylo looked down, and he saw how red his skin looked, almost like a blister. Shaking, he looked up at him. The expression on Hux’s face told him it wasn’t over yet. 

 

The crop came down on his other thigh, and Kylo jerked his legs together again. He bit his lip hard, sobbing now. He dropped his legs open, expecting the next strike, and it came in the same slow, rhythmic pattern as the last. There was a solid thirty seconds between these strikes, and Hux was very deliberate about where he hit, getting the exact same spot each time. His body was so tense, and he couldn’t convince himself to even try to relax. He always knew another strike was coming. At ten, Hux paused and slowly began snaking the crop along his skin. He slid it up his thigh and back to his cock, rubbing against it teasingly. Then, he slipped down between his balls, rubbing at the sensitive place between them and his hole. Kylo remained tense and ready the entire time, waiting for him to hit him again. 

 

Eventually, Hux lifted the crop up, and Kylo let out a breath when he cupped the end in his hand, looking down at Kylo like he was disgusted. “Get up, puppy. Go crawl your way into the bathroom. Clean yourself up and get ready for the rest of the day.” 

 

Hux’s boots clicked on the floor as he walked away, and Kylo was left alone on the floor, aching all over. He slowly began to move, rolling over onto his side before getting on hands and knees again. Crawling across the hardwood, he eventually shoved the door to the bathroom open with his shoulder and went inside. He left the door open as he slowly made his way across the tiles. Sure enough, Hux had laid out soaps and shampoos on the edge of the bathtub for him, and when Kylo stood up, he noticed a newly packaged toothbrush beside the sink. Kylo reached behind him, tugging out the plug inside him, gasping softly as his hole clenched painfully. He’d gotten so used to having something inside him, it hurt to pull it out. Lazily, he dropped it into the sink before going over to the bathtub. 

 

It was absolutely without question that he could stand long enough for a shower, so Kylo turned the hot water on, put the stopper in, and sat inside the tub. Steaming water rose around him, while Kylo merely rocked himself from side to side, groaning softly in pain every so often. The insides of his thighs hurt the worst, soreness invading down to the bone. 

 

Kylo glanced up, and he noticed Hux, looking in at him. He held up his wrist, tapping his watch before he walked away. Kylo dropped his head back down, then he grabbed the soap to clean himself, and get ready for whatever torment Hux had planned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings on this one! I've never really written this dark before. And things are going to get worse from here, as far as Hux's treatment of Kylo goes. I'll update the tags accordingly. Enjoy!


End file.
